


Young

by gnakamoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, I Tried, Im Young - Nam Taehyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnakamoto/pseuds/gnakamoto
Summary: You know I hate goodbyes, Yuta. I prefer see you, right?" Sicheng whined pouting his lips"Alright, see you soon it is" The ex-couple now smiled at each other hugging each other for the last time. As the sun rises in front of them signaling a new beginning, their relationship might end that time it does not hinder the hope of a new beginning and a bright future ahead of them both.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: I'm Young by Nam Taehyun (Winner)

As soon as he steps outside his apartment, he felt something fell from his head. Snow. "Right, today's the first snow." Yuta thought. He stares at the sky for a while that he quickly regrets. Memories from the past resurge, memories of him.

_5 years ago_

__

__

_"Yuta, hang-out at 7 pm later at Johnny's place before Johnny heads to the US with Ten." Yuta reads Jaehyun's message and quickly shakes his head. It’s their winter break and lucky for Johnny he'll be spending it in his hometown. Yuta has been in Korea for 2 years after his parents died. Fate really has its own way as he was also accepted as a full-time scholar at SNU. At first, everything was hard, he had to mourn for his parent's death, learn a new language and adapt to a new environment. Jaehyun and Johnny together with his boyfriend Ten helped him the most as they are all foreign students and still are adjusting to that time._

__

__

_As soon as he submits his essay through e-mail Yuta quickly fixed his things. Athletes like him were given enough time to accomplish everything they miss whenever their schedules overlap with training._

__

__

_6:05 was stated at his watch as he glanced at it. Unaware of his surroundings, he bumped into someone causing it to stumble towards a table._

__

_"Ouch" they muttered at the same time. Yuta glanced at the boy he bumped into and was immediately mesmerized by his eyes that sparkling from the tears that in a few seconds would fall, his eyebrows were scrunched together, teeth are grinning, a total expression of a person facing pain._

__

__

_"Hey, I’m sorry. I checked my watch and I haven't noticed you passing by. I’m sorry" Yuta quickly apologized the stranger blinks his eyes and stares at him._

__

__

_"Are you okay? Does it really hurt? I’m very sorry." Yuta added as the boy was not replying to his response. A few more seconds and still the boy is not moving so he taps his shoulder that made the boy jump a little._

__

__

_"Again, are you okay?" Yuta asks again and this time the boy nodded nut still in shock._

__

__

_"You know what, from what I've seen you're still shaken up. As payback, I can buy you coffee and pastry. As it was my fault that you bumped on the table." Yuta proposed. The man he bumped into gains back his senses and quickly shakes his head by waving his hands in his face._

__

__

_"No need, it was also my fault as I was playing games on my phone. No worries." The guy answered, still Yuta persisted making the guy give in to his proposal. They spent half an hour chatting or apologizing to each other. The chat was interrupted when Yuta received a text from Jaehun asking where he was. Yuta was first hesitant to say goodbye as they were still invested in each other's stories but ends up stopping it because the guy also needs to go. As the pair exits the shop and went to a different path Yuta realized he doesn't get the guy's name, turned his back, and runs up to him._

__

__

_"Hey, we spent half an hour in the cafe shop and yet I still haven't asked for your name. By the way, I'm Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta." Yuta offered his hand for a handshake which was immediately accepted._

__

__

_"I thought you'll never ask Mr. Ace of the Soccer team. Anyways, I'm Dong Sicheng, you can call me Winwin." He answered with the brightest smile Yuta has ever seen. Still mesmerized by the smile he didn't notice that Winwin was looking at him, confusion was written on his face._

__

__

_"Is that all, Mr. Ace? If so, I'll go ahead. Thank you again for the treat." Before Winwin fully turned his back Yuta held his arms to stop him._

__

__

_"Wait. Can I get your number?" Yuta asked him shyly offering his phone but Winwin pinched his cheeks first before he gets the phone in his hand and typed his number. As soon as they exchange numbers, they felt small, white ice crystals falling from the sky. Winwin looked up with a small smile on his face ad muttered "the first snow" that Yuta noticed. As much as Yuta wants to admire Winwin watching the snow softly fall, he was interrupted again when he receives a message from Johnny this time reminding him about the hangout later._

__

__

_"Hey Winwin, as much as I want to stay with you and admire the first snow, I need to go. So see you around, I guess?" Yuta says snapping Winwin from his admiration of the snow. Winwin on the other hand smiled and nodded._

__

__

_"Okay, see you around, Mr. Ace Player Nakamoto" Winwin says and waved goodbye as he turned his back and walked away from him. Yuta smiled and turned away with a smile on his face._

Yuta rings the doorbell of Johnny's condo. It has become their tradition. Every first snow, they would gather on Johnny's place. As soon the door opened he was welcomed by a Johnny covered in sweat.

"What the fuck, Youngho. You know that I and Jaehyun will come over today and yet you still bang Ten before we came here" Yuta says while removing his shoes before going to the living room. Johnny quickly punch him on his arm for his remark.

"Dimwit, I fixed the lights because it runs out earlier. Also, Ten is cooking our food. So how can I bang him? The fuck dude." Yuta laughed as he saw Johnny being riled up at his remark. 

"You still take things seriously, Youngho. Chill will you?" Yuta says still laughing at his friend's action. Ten went out of the kitchen and greeted him with a hug. 

"Still riling Johnny up, eh?" Ten says which Yuta again laughed making Johnny sulk at his friend's response.

"Anyways, Ten what foods did you prepared this time?" Yuta asked as Ten settled beside his boyfriend's side. Johnny quickly put his arms over Ten and pushed him closer to his body.

"The usual, Pad Thai, Soy Sauce Crab, Samgyetang and Japchae. Johnny also ordered chicken for the drinking session later." Hearing what Ten prepared-made Yuta hungry. He can't wait to eat as he missed eating lunch because he was too focused on binge-watching Attack on Titan for the 10th time.

_4 years ago_

__

__

_Yuta was on his 6th episode of watching Attack on Titan Season 2 when he suddenly felt a pillow thrown on his face. He quickly glanced eyebrows furrowed on the person who threw the pillow, realizing it was Winwin, his face softens and smiled at his boyfriend._

__

__

_"I've noticed that you haven't touched your kitchen. The utensils and pans we've washed last night were still there, unmoved. Even your sink is dry. Mind telling me if you have eaten yet?" Winwin asked Yuta one eyebrow-raising hands in akimbo position. Yuta's smile faltered as he noticed his boyfriend's expression. /Right I haven't eaten yet since I woke up/ Yuta, knows he's doomed stands up and hugs his boyfriend, head rested in his shoulders, sniffing his neck._

__

__

_"I’m sorry, I'm too engrossed watching Attack on Titan, I haven’t eaten since the morning." Yuta says with an apologetic tone. Winwin sighed and pushed Yuta away from him._

__

__

_"Do you know what time is it? Do you even drink water? Do you have a death wish? If so, tell me so I can strangle you right now." Winwin scolded him but he only gave a wry smile._

__

__

_"You don't even answer my calls and text, I'm worried, I thought something happened to you or such but here you are watching that anime for the hundredth time. You fucking scared me Yuta." Winwin ranted that made Yuta feel guilty. Yuta held Winwin's hands and stare at his eyes muttering a small apology. Winwin breaks his stern facade and only sighed, detaching himself from Yuta he went to the kitchen and prepare for Yuta's dinner. A minute later, Winwin felt Yuta's arms snakes around his tummy, back hugging him._

__

__

_"I'm sorry, really. It’s just that I’m so much engrossed in watching it. I also left my phone on silent mode so I haven't really noticed the notifications." Yuta says still back hugging Winwin, chin placed on his shoulders watching Winwin from what he's cooking._

__

__

_"It’s okay, just tell me next time you'll binge watch so I won’t get worried and won't disturb you from watching. Go, fix the table." Winwin replied still focused on cooking, Yuta on the other hand, obeyed Winwin's demand so that his anger lessens._

__

__

_After Yuta inhaled the foods Winwin prepared. They washed the dishes together, Yuta being playful splashes water on Winwin, but Winwin also got competitive so he also splashed water towards his boyfriend. Their laughter echoed through Yuta's apartment. After a good 15 minutes, they finished fixing and tidying everything they messed up._

__

__

_"Will you stay for the night? I can lend you clothes." Yuta asked which Winwin declined._

__

__

_"As much as I want to, Mom told me to go home again. I just came because I'm dead ass worried because you're not answering your phone." Winwin replied which Yuta nodded in understanding._

__

__

_"So, should I give you a ride back home or your driver is waiting downstairs?" Yuta asked while checking himself out in the mirror, preparing if Winwin would choose his first option._

__

__

_"Nah, our driver's waiting downstairs but you can accompany me going down before you binge-watch again on Attack on Titan." Winwin answered while back hugging Yuta. Yuta turned around and plant a small kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. They hugged for a while until Winwin's phone rang disturbing the calming silence._

__

__

_"Oops, I guess I need to go" Winwin answered letting a comforting smile. Yuta answered with a smile and held Winwin's hands and the both of them exited his apartment._

__

__

The dinner starts exactly after Jaehyun arrived together with his boyfriend Taeyong. It's a surprise because, for the first time, Jaehyun brought someone to their dinner. Ten and Taeyong instantly clicked with each other making their boyfriends smile fondly while watching them. Yuta on the other hand also smiled witnessing his friends happy. /I hope you’re happy now/ Yuta thought his smile quickly disappears. Johnny and Jaehyun noticed it and tried to lighten up the mood by inviting him to start their drinking session. Ten and Taeyong refused to join as Ten would still fix their unit and Taeyong would drive Jaehyun back home. 

"So Yuta, any plans for the holidays?" Jaehyun asks after drinking from his beer bottle. 

"None so far, I might be cuddled up again at my bed, binge watch Sci-Fi movies and such." Yuta replied shrugging his shoulders

"You know that you can always tag along with me and Ten right?" Johnny added

"And hear you and Ten moans at night? No thanks. I would want to watch Black Widow than to hear you guys." Jaehyun laughed loudly while Johnny smacks his arm causing him to wince

"Dude, what the fuck? As soon as I entered your unit you punched my arm and now this? I deserve better." Yuta claimed still wincing in pain

"If you only stop talking about me and Ten's sex life then you really deserve better." Johnny replied with again a smack on Yuta's arms

"Hey Youngho, why are you hitting Yuta?" Ten asked as he slowly approaches his boyfriend one eyebrow raised. Johnny quickly wraps his hands around Ten's stomach hugging him. Yuta quickly averted his gaze from the couple only to land his eyes on a now Jaehyun whispering something in Taeyong that made the latter giggle.

"Ugh stop with your disgusting shits. I get it, I'm single, I have no one." Yuta groaned loudly making the couples look in his direction but that didn't stop them from cuddling with each other. Yuta, pissed off, quickly throws chips towards the couples only to be answered by laughs and a scolding from Ten because of the scattered chips on the floor. 

_3 years ago_

__

__

_Yuta was clinging on Winwin as the latter was playing LoL on his phone. They are the cafe they first met waiting for Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun. It’s been 15 minutes since they arrived at the cafe, and 15 minutes since Winwin started playing from his phone. Jaehyun arrived first witnessing Yuta all over Winwin. His face shows disgust as he never imagined his friend be this clingy._

__

__

_"You got stuck with a super glue or something?" Jaehyun says as he plops down on his seat eyeing Yuta. Yuta only answered with a sheepish smile and continued to cling to Winwin. Jaehyun, cringing hard from Yuta's clinginess, stands up and ordered at the counter with the hopes Johnny and Ten would arrive soon. Fate was playing on Jaehyun's side as he received a message from Johnny saying they can't come as Ten caught a stomach ache and needs to get home asap. Jaehyun was already sulking as he went back on his sit, only noticing that the couple was still attached to each other closer than earlier._

__

__

_"Oh my God! I'm leaving. I can’t stand couples. Johnny and Ten weren't going anymore anyway. Bye lovebirds! Get a room." Jaehyun says as he quickly gets his bag from his chair and exits the cafe. Yuta and Winwin only laughed at their friend's antics._

__

__

Its 11:15 PM, Johnny, and Jaehyun were drunk as hell. They laugh at the small things and mumble incoherent words. Ten and Taeyong watch their partners with amusement and irritation on their faces. Jaehyun was about to open a new bottle of beer when it was quickly snatched by Taeyong.

"Okay, that's enough. You're already drunk. I'll get you water. Wait here." Taeyong exits despite Jaehyun's pleas to let him stay. He eyed Johnny and he noticed that the older is now sleeping on the couch. Ten was already cleaning the table they used, Yuta still sober, stands up and helped Ten tidying up. Ten halts him but Yuta smiled gently

"I'm still okay, I haven't drunk that much unlike those two. Let me help." Yuta interrupts Ten when he noticed that Ten was going to scold him for standing up and help. As soon as they finished cleaning up, Taeyong initiated that he and Jaehyun should head home. He also offered Yuta a drive home that he quickly accepted because it’s already past midnight and the snow was falling hard. The ride was quiet, a comfortable type of silence until Jaehyun opened his mouth.

"Yuta, I saw him on the news the other night. I'm sure you also saw it. Are you okay?" Yuta furrowed his brows as he tried to guess what Jaehyun meant.

"Winwin dimwit. Have you seen him? Are you fine?" Yuta's eyebrows relaxed when Jaehyun clarified his statement. "It’s been 2 years, you've been declining the blind dates we gave you, a lot of people shows interest to you yet you're still single. Have you really moved on?" Jaehyun continued this time seriousness and worry was written on his face. Taeyong on the other hand shushed Jaehyun as his boyfriend spoke nonsense that Yuta quickly acknowledge.

"Yes, I've seen him on the news. Yes, I've moved on already it’s just that I don't have much time for dating right now." Yuta responds "After all, he got his dreams, he's happy, and mind you, we broke up in a civil way so I don't have that much grudges on him." Yuta added then smacks Jaehyun's head followed by a chuckle. 

"The fuck, dude. You don't have to smack my head. I'm already dizzy, I might puke." Jaehyun says as he rubs his head. 

"Try to puke in my car and you'll clean it all by yourself and if I still smell vomit on this car after you cleaned it buy me a new one." Taeyong rambles as he spares Jaehyun a glance from the driver's seat. Yuta only stuck his tongue out and laughed as Jaehyun sends death glares to him.

"Thanks for the ride, Taeyong-ah! Bye Jaehyun, hope you have a severe hangover tomorrow" Yuta says while slapping Jaehyun's shoulder making the latter woke up from his nap that he quickly replied with a middle finger while Taeyong smiles at him. Yuta waited outside until his friend's car was out of his sight. 

Yuta was preparing for bed when he noticed a box sitting at the far edge of his dresser. A small box that holds and signifies their promises also the end of it. Yuta reached for it and stare at it. Unknowingly, he smiled as he reminisces their past memories until the very last of them.

_2 years ago_

__

__

_Winwin has been waiting for Yuta for nearly half an hour at a bench near the Han River. Heart beating fast, hands sweating without him knowing that Yuta has been staring at him for god knows how long. "So this is it," Yuta thought. It's 5 minutes past their agreed time. Yuta, although his heart cracking with every step he takes approached Sicheng with his bright smile. Winwin upon seeing Yuta, smiling brightly at him feels guilty. "I'm sorry. I really am." Sicheng thought as he imagined his boyfriend's smile would disappear once he told him the news._

__

__

_"Hey, I'm sorry for being late." Yuta told him and he only quickly smiled at him then focuses his gaze on the river in front of them. Yuta takes the seat beside him keeping a safe distance between them. Silence enveloped the couple, the moon gracing the river beautifully. Winwin was preparing his speech in his mind. It really is never his intention to leave him but he was conflicted to choose between his dreams and his life in Korea._

__

__

_"I saw the letter on your desk last week." Sicheng snaps his head towards Yuta as he said those words.  
"You decided to meet me here because you'll break up with me right?" Yuta stares back at Winwin with a smile on his face. Tears quickly flowed on Sicheng's eyes.  
"I should be the one crying because you're planning on breaking up with me but there you are crying," Yuta says still smiling as he quickly wiped the tears flowing from his eyes. Sicheng couldn't even mutter a word he was surprised and hurt at the same time. Yuta could've said something right after he saw the letter about a modeling contract in China. But knowing Yuta, he would let Winwin choose his dreams than him. It’s one of the factors why Winwin loves this man. He would always let you chase your dreams even if it would hurt him.  
"Take your time, baby. Or better yet I'll be the one who'll initiate the break up since I think you'll be crying all night but give me a second or a minute I'll be composing my speech" Sicheng only cried harder. 'He doesn't deserve this' Sicheng thought._

__

__

_"Why haven't you said anything when you saw the letter? You could've told me and I would --" Yuta shushes him quickly_

__

__

_"And let you here stuck with me? We're still too young, Sicheng. You can achieve a lot without me. And this is the start. I know how hard you've come up with this decision because if not then you would easily break up with me the moment you got and read the letter or yet get rid of the letter but you didn't." Yuta unable to look any more in Sicheng diverted his gaze on the river._

__

__

_"But I love you. I really love you." Sicheng replied_

__

__

_"I know, but I know you waited for that once in a lifetime chance. It’s your dream job and career. It would bring you to places I can’t." Yuta told him as he noticed a tear falling down from his eyes._

__

__

_"Anyways, I'll start," Yuta said as he reached for Sicheng's hand. Yuta gathers up his courage and heaved a deep breath. "You know that I love you right? Everything we've done, everything we've gone through would always be treasured and remembered in the depths of my heart. The day we met, our first date, your drunk confession, our petty and serious fights. As much as I want to keep you by my side, have a family with you, spending our last days at our retirement house, I can't and won't. I won't let you hinder yourself from achieving much. I won't hold you back from the opportunities you might get when you succeed. I won't let you settle for this kind of life when you can do so much more. I love you, Sicheng. I really love you. If I really can, I would but I won't. So I'm letting you go. I'm letting you chase your dreams without me. Thank you for spending the past 3 years with me, thank you for tolerating my impulsive, lazy and annoying ass, and thank you for letting me feel love and to love someone like you. So Sicheng." Yuta stops, tears were now flowing uncontrollably. "Let's break up." As those words left Yuta's mouth, Sicheng cried hard. He wants Yuta to take those words back but he knows even he pleads hardly, Yuta won't budge and change his decision. So Sicheng only hugged Yuta as a sign of approval to him muttering a lot of sorry and thank you's which Yuta reciprocates and mutters that everything would be okay and it's not his fault. When the emotions died down, both of them laughed. Yuta noticed that it is nearing twilight, quickly offered Sicheng a ride back home for the last time and Sicheng didn't refuse this time. The ride home was fun, the now ex-couple is reminiscing their old moments, bickering about whose fault is this and that and such. As the car puts in a halt, both of them fell silent._

__

__

_"So I guess this is it?" Yuta said staring at Sicheng with a wide smile in his face._

__

__

_"You really know that I love your smiling face right? You really want the last memory of you was you smiling at me." Sicheng replied this time with a smile on his face, Yuta only laughed at his remarks "I really can't change your mind anymore? Like I can always bring you on every gig I have right?" Sicheng tried for the last time._

__

__

_"Nope. I'll let you go totally" Yuta replied with a cheeky smile on his face._

__

__

_"Fine. Anyway always eat on time, please lessen the teasing on Jaehyun as he might really cry in the future, always check on Johnny and Ten, learn to cook other food and do your laundry always, take care of yourself because I'll be gone in your life now. And if you found someone, don't ever hesitate or I'll really put an effort and smack you in the head if you do so" Sicheng rambles_

__

__

_"Alright Ex-boyfriend. I'll do those things but promise me you will also take care of yourself. So goodbye for now, I guess?" Yuta laughed as he saw Sicheng's furrowed eyebrows at his remark_

__

__

_"You know I hate goodbyes, Yuta. I prefer see you, right?" Sicheng whined pouting his lips_

__

__

_"Alright, see you soon it is" The ex-couple now smiled at each other hugging each other for the last time. As the sun rises in front of them signaling a new beginning, their relationship might end that time it does not hinder the hope of a new beginning and a bright future ahead of them both._

__

__

Yuta stirs up in his sleep as he felt the sunlight hits his eyes. It's Sunday, another day for him to lay around and do whatever he pleases. He reached out for his phone and checks email and messages from his friends and bosses. Yuta was filled with curiosity as he was bombarded by Jaehyun and Johnny's messages to not open twitter anytime soon. Yuta, as obedient as he is, taps the blue bird icon. A small "oh" escaped Yuta's lips as he saw what’s trending that day. 

"So you and Kun are in a relationship now? I'm glad you found someone that would love you for who you are." Yuta smiled genuinely and calls his friends laughing, saying that they shouldn't panic anymore because he and Sicheng's love story ended two years ago and he was over him. Although, with uncertainty and doubt with his friends' voice, they speak no more and ended the call. He noticed the ring at his bedside table, without thinking twice he quickly change his clothes, grab the ring and his car keys. He drove to the place where it all ended. He searched the ring from his pocket and as soon as he saw it he stared at it. "This is the last remaining symbolism of our love, Sicheng. I hope you are truly happy. Thank you." With these words in mind, he threw the ring to the river as far as he can. Smiling at the process, letting his heart at ease. He turned his back on the river and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time publishing my story :>


End file.
